


神妓

by seventeenglobefish



Series: 淫纹秘话 [5]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Other
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-19
Updated: 2020-01-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:01:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22313698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seventeenglobefish/pseuds/seventeenglobefish
Series: 淫纹秘话 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1606090
Kudos: 4





	神妓

“神妓”突然倒下的事情是常有的，召唤师作为束缚“神”，操控“神”的使者，就算在已经技术非常成熟的淫咒纹路和拘束器的帮助下，也要付出不小的代价。

你看，就在不远处，那人群聚集的地方，一名刚从战争来源而来的召唤师被她的神所玩弄，你没有忍受住对强大力量的崇拜，也挤了过去。

那是一名高阶的召唤师，你曾经在军队出征时远远的望见过她，那时候她在亚拉戈拘束器中沉睡，胴体上靛青色的魔力回路深深的勾着你的魂儿，跟别说被拘束链缠绕而大大分开的肉感双腿，你那时做梦都想在那柔软肌肤上留下属于你自己的痕迹。

刚好那时候正是军队出征的时候，亚拉戈的魔导部队在向市民展示他们的神勇，包括他们麾下的召唤师。

特殊的拍摄仪器将那名召唤师的肉体实时投影播放在广场的屏幕中央，你光是看到那诱红颜色便控制不住的勃起，视线锁在那被不可视力量插入正在颤抖高潮着的肉穴上，再也不想挪开。

“神妓”大人正在接受“神”的浇灌。

而她现在不知道为何出现在了这里，你的心扑通扑通的直跳，仅仅是空气中下流的气味就让你的小兄弟又耗尽了定力顶起了帐篷。

她仰躺在充满尘土的地面上，一丝不挂，似乎失去了应有的理智，朝着围观人群最密集的方向张开了双腿，纤纤长指掰开了湿漉漉的肉唇，勾引着在场的所有人脱下裤子把鸡巴插进去，用精液灌满她的屁股和嘴巴，用粗暴的记号笔在她柔嫩的皮肤上画下各种下贱字符。

你再也忍受不住了，你想了她多少个白日和黑夜，而她现在就跟一个几枚银币就可以随便搞的妓女没什么两样。你不会放过这次机会。

你冲出了人群，几乎就是扑到了那名召唤师的腿间，她瞧了瞧你，笑着馋着，痴痴愣愣的向你张开了双臂，她既然这么的欢迎，你也便不再犹豫，朝着你心心念念的可爱小穴就把脑袋埋了下去。

可你这时候才看清，那被撑得大大的穴道肉壁上也有淡淡的魔力回路，它每活性化一次，下流的肉壁就狠狠地抽搐一次，连骚水都喷出来一些落到你的脸上。

召唤师还在朝着天空傻笑，她挥动手臂的模样跟向母亲索要拥抱的婴儿一般，你顾不得她的异状和突然散去的人群，你现在就想把这个欲求不满的骚穴舔个遍，再把自己的大家伙插进去把这女人干的淫叫连连，最后把自己的精液灌进那个只有“神”才可以享用的子宫。

你想玷污她，让高高在上的她也变得和自己一样。

但你的舌头还没有触碰到她流着水的骚穴，就被一股力量握住了脑袋，双腿离开了地面。

承受着骨头都要被捏碎的力量，你在眼球被挤飞出去的前一瞬，你看到了那个女人被可怖蛮神侵犯潮吹的模样。


End file.
